finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Final destination fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ggjk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ggjk (Talk) 15:25, January 15, 2011 RE: Banning I told him/her repeatedly not to remove the "F" word from the FD pages just because she/he felt "uncomfortable" about the word. Lord Crayak told him/her that it was not necessary. Everytime I tried to reason with him/her about anything, he/she basically just told me "Fuck you, I do what I want and you can't do shit about it." I warned the user that he or she could be banned, and despite that, he/she continued to argue and went against the rules. So, I banned her or him temporarily. Let's see what happens when the ban is lifted. I'm sorry if he/she is your friend, but the actions she/he has committed will not be tolerated any longer. Ggjk 15:50, January 15, 2011 (UTC) hpw do you become an adimin to ban users : Being an admin is more than just banning users. You have to manage the site and look over it, solve any issues that people bring up, and edit and/or upload more articles to make the site bigger. You also have to use your admin powers properly; you can't ban everyone just because you want to. Ggjk 18:38, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :: You usually have to ask to become one. Why? Ggjk 18:43, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :: no reason i was just wondring and so plz dont ban my friend agian ill take resosabillity of him/her ::: As long as the user doesn't complain about the "F" word or delete the word from articles containing it, or complain about anything else for any unorthodox reason, he/she is fine when the ban's lifted. Ggjk 18:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: well you dont even know the person and i know him/her really well so plz dont ever ban her agian because i dont think its right so in my opion i think anybody should ban anybody so dont ban him/her agian i will tell her to stop ok? :::: Okay, and thank you. Ggjk 18:53, January 15, 2011 (UTC) okay deal? ::::: Sure. Ggjk 18:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ill start now RE: Admin You have to do more than just ask to be an admin. If that were the case, then everyone on this site could be an admin. You have to show that you're capable of being an admin, that you're capable of handling certain situations properly and that you can make, edit and proofread articles and correct mistakes. And no, I won't suspend her ban. I clearly warned her that she would be banned for a week and she didn't seem to listen, and there's no guarantee that she won't come back and immediately start harassing and striking off the "F" word again. The ban is only one week--six days now. I prefer waiting until the ban's over and everyone's more calm about this situation. Ggjk 14:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : I thought you weren't seeking to become an admin? It suddenly sounds like you want the job. Ggjk 14:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :: I think we should wait a tad bit longer before that happens. Like I said, users can't become admins just by asking--it took me, Lord Crayak and Justaconcept months before we became one, and you've only been here a couple of days. You're gonna have to do more before any of us feel you're qualified to be one. Ggjk 14:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :: It was already stated he tried to kill himself. Ggjk 14:14, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: I'll think about it. If you need help you can always ask some of the other admins as well. Ggjk 14:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::: You don't start now. You should wait before becoming an admin. Ggjk 14:23, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::: That's up to you. You don't have to start this very second though. Ggjk 14:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ban It's one week. She seriously can't wait? :/ Ggjk 18:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : I'll move it down to three days then...which would technically be only two days then. Ggjk 19:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :: We're fine. Ggjk 19:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: Later. Besides I have to look for myself. I can't remember who. Ggjk 19:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::: Male... Ggjk 19:34, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::: No. Ggjk 21:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Let's talk about this some other time. This is not a website for socializing and I have stuff to do. Ggjk 22:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Final Destination, and Alex Browning. Once again, this is not a site built for socializing. I prefer if you leave comments on my talk page if you have a problem, not to talk about my personal life. Ggjk 23:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC)